Pasado complicado
by Ficlover93
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida que hay que callar, y algunos que hay que contar. Ellos creyeron que lo indicado sería tiempo después, pero ese momento había llegado. Agradecimientos a El caballero de las antorchas por fungir como Beta para esta historia. Entre sus aportaciones ésta el título de la misma.


_**Pasado complicado**_

Una vez más, había llegado ese día tan especial para la pequeña del mechón turquesa. Desde que tenía memoria, sus padres habían hecho hasta lo imposible para hacer de cada uno de sus cumpleaños dignos de recordar, y este en particular, no iba a ser la excepción.

La suerte la acompañaba este año, pues finalmente tendría todo un sábado para celebrar. Tenía vagos recuerdos de la última vez que no tuvo que asistir a la escuela en su día especial, y no porque sus amigos no la celebraran o felicitaran, pues era todo lo contrario, pero simplemente no era lo mismo celebrar un poco y regresar a hacer el examen de matemáticas, caso particular de su cumpleaños del año pasado.

Mientras el sol de la mañana matizaba en su habitación con tenues rayos entrando por la ventana del mismo modo que la ligera brisa de la temporada, un par de personas se escabullían dentro para intentar sorprenderla.

Ambos, cada uno de un lado de la cama, se preparaban para cantar a todo pulmón el clásico "feliz cumpleaños", sin embargo, antes de comenzar, notaron que sus oídos se encontraban bloqueados por un par de artefactos que su padre pudo reconocer.

—Chica lista —mencionó su padre con sarcasmo—. ¿De dónde los habrá sacado?

—No eres el más hábil intentando esconder cosas, amor —agregó su esposa burlonamente—.

—¡Esta vez no, chicos! —Saltó de la cama la peliblanca, sorprendiendo a ambos y rompiendo en risas—. Sabía que no harían algo diferente este año así que pensé en cómo evitarlo este año—señaló victoriosa—.

—¡Esa es mi niña! —dijo Lincoln orgullosamente—. Inteligente y sagaz como su padre.

Tanto su madre como Lina compartían miradas escépticas. No era secreto que sus padres eran muy jóvenes al momento de su nacimiento.

—No fuiste muy sagaz hace 12 años, amor.

El peliblanco no pudo ocultar su indignación ante el comentario de Sam, lo que también había provocado en su hija una risa nerviosa al deducir a qué se refería ella.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Quién tiene hambre? Preparé un desayuno súper especial para la niña más especial de la tierra. Mi princesa, mi motor, mis ganas de vivir, mi…

—Se te acabarán los adjetivos, papá —interrumpió ella, enternecida por las palabras de su padre—. Además, ya no soy una niña, ya tengo doce, justo… ahora. 9:06 de la mañana.

—Esa es mi niña, la más inteligente.

—La consientes demasiado cariño. Solo son matemáticas y saberlas es su obligación.

Sam terminó para darse cuenta de que ni su esposo ni su hija le prestaban atención dados todos los mimos que la chica recibía por parte de su padre, indignándose solo un poco, pero cambiando rápidamente su expresión por una de felicidad, alegrándole el hecho de que su esposo y su hija sean tan unidos. Y dadas las circunstancias, decidió resignarse y salir de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina y terminar de preparar todo para el desayuno.

—Volveré a la cocina. Linc, dale a tu hija algo de tiempo para que se prepare para el desayuno.

—En un momento, cielo —contestó el peliblanco mientras su esposa salía de la habitación—. Ya oíste a mamá, amor. Anda, prepárate que en el desayuno te contaremos como planee tu día. Te amo, cariño —finalizó plantándole un tierno beso en la frente—.

—Yo igual, papi —los veo abajo—.

Dicho eso, Lincoln abandonó la habitación de su primogénita dándole la privacidad requerida para que se pudiera vestir.

—Este será un gran día —dijo para si con volumen moderado—.

Ya en la mesa, desayunando, ambos le explicaban que era lo que le tenían planeado. Actividades, obsequios, bocadillos, y también… invitados, aunque realmente es cuestionamiento había nacido de la misma niña peliblanca.

—¿Y quién vendrá? —Preguntó con expectación mientras terminaba los huevos a la Lincoln, especialidad de su padre adaptada de un platillo de su abuelo Lynn—.

Sam respondió a eso.

—Oh, bueno cariño. Ya sabes, tus abuelos, tus tías…

—¡¿Vendrá la tía Luna?! —Preguntó nuevamente, solo que se le veía más ansiosa—. Por favor, digan que sí.

La manera como Lina rogaba apoyada en la mesa y con las manos juntas enternecía a la joven pareja. Su visita era inevitable, pero querían que su llegada fuera una sorpresa, pues desde que tenía memoria, ella había sido para Lina más que una tía, se había convertido en una amiga más, sin embargo, el paso del tiempo le trajo a Luna una oportunidad invaluable poco después de terminar sus estudios universitarios, lo cual además de tiempo, le exigía viajes constantes, por lo cual las visitas de ella se habían convertido en algo poco frecuente en los últimos tres años.

No pudieron… Lincoln no pudo soportar ver a su princesa de ese modo, por lo que no tardó en revelar la sorpresa, la cual se trataba de uno de los obsequios para Lina, ganándose la mirada lasciva de Sam y, en contraparte, desatando la completa alegría de su pequeña expresada en todo su rostro.

—Si… vendrá tu tía Luna —comenzaba Sam con calma—, y también vendrán algunos de tus amigos de la escuela.

La declaración captó una vez más la atención de la niña.

—Ah, entonces, ¿vendrá Nathan?

—Sí.

—No.

Respondieron ambos padres, contradiciéndose el uno con el otro e intercambiando miradas acusatorias y con los brazos apoyados firmemente en la mesa con las manos cerradas.

Lincoln no sabía que algún día reaccionaría de esa manera cuando llegase a tener hijas, pero siempre es buen momento para cambiar de opinión.

—Vamos papi, Nathan es un buen chico —dijo Lina al ver y sentir que un poco de humo salía de las orejas de Lincoln—. Además, ya no soy una niña y puedo tener novio —sentenció—.

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —Se sobresaltó el peliblanco, levantándose de golpe de la silla— ¡Ningún vago se acercará a mi bebé mientras esté con vida!

—Lincoln, cielo —lo llamaba su esposa, quien parecía haberse tranquilizado—, ¿no crees que estás exagerando solo un poquito.

—No soy un bebé —agregó la menor indignada—.

—Claro que lo eres —respondió el de los blancos mechones. Hizo silencio un momento mientras parecía perderse en sus pensamientos antes de hablar una vez más—. Nunca olvidaré el día que llegaste a este mundo… Mi princesa

Lina se avergonzó por la forma tan paternal en que Lincoln acariciaba sus mejillas. Le encantaba que hiciera eso, aunque prefería que no lo hiciera en público.

—Lo sé papi. Lo cuentas cada vez en mi cumpleaños —replicó ella aborrecida más no molesta—. ¿Podríamos escuchar algo diferente esta vez? —Rogó—.

Ambos se vieron con expectación. Había en particular una historia que se estaban guardando para cuando Lina fuera un poco mayor, pero aparentemente, al fin había llegado el momento.

—Claro que sí, cariño —respondió Sam, suspirando antes de volver a hablar—. Creo que es tiempo de que escuches esto y… y tal vez veas todavía mejor a tu tía Luna, ¿qué dices?

—¡¿Todavía más?! ¿Es eso posible?

—Cuando la escuches verás que no es tan imposible, princesa —agregó su padre—. Bueno, creo que comenzaremos por…

XXX

El desayuno, si bien no era uno de los momentos más ruidosos del día, para ese momento parecía que solo una persona se encontraba en la mesa.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que el asunto salió a relucir. Él sabía que no lo podría mantener mucho tiempo en secreto, pero esperaba al menos tener el suficiente tiempo para poder planear algo que decir cuando fuera descubierto. Sin embargo, en un momento de distracción, olvidó que cierta pequeña de pelo negro solía esconderse en la ventilación.

Lucy podía guardar secretos, pero no ese. A la tierna edad de 10 años y con el extenso recorrido en sus libros de romance vampíricos, tenía en mente que había cosas que no se podían ni se debían callar, aunque eso provoque dolor a las personas que quieres.

El silencio era una imposición severa de parte de Rita y Lynn padre debido al conocimiento que tenían de lo impulsivas que eran la mayoría de sus hijas al momento de hablar y querían evitar a toda costa oír hablar mal de su hijo, aunque tal vez este lo mereciera. Lola, Luan, Lynn, incluso Leni eran las que más desprendían furia en contra del pequeño con nieve en el tejado. El desviarle la mirada o abandonar la habitación a la que entrase se estaba haciendo algo recurrente entre ellas, pero a quienes más le dolían los actos de Lincoln era a sus padres.

Nunca pensaron que entre ellos podrían haber llegado a hacerse tanto daño como el que el único varón le causó a Luna.

El desayuno estaba casi en su etapa final cuando escucharon a alguien bajar por las escaleras. La esperanza de que Luna al fin haya decidido salir de su habitación se derrumbó en cuanto escucharon el bostezo de su hermano, el cual fue una señal para que, aunque algunas no hubiesen terminado aún su desayuno, se levantaran de la mesa para irse.

—Buenos di… ouch —se quejó débilmente cuando alguna de ellas en su intento por abandonar la mesa rápidamente, pisó sin mucho cuidado ni remordimiento el pie descalzo de Lincoln—.

No solamente debía resignarse la pisada de Lynn, sino que también debía aguantar la serie de empujones y golpes con el hombro que recibía al paso de las chicas. Prácticamente todas habían abandonado la habitación comedor con la excepción de la más pequeña de todos quien aún dependía de sus padres para comer.

—Buenos días —dijo ya sin tantos ánimos—.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata por parte de sus padres. Sabía que sus acciones no los tenía del todo felices, inclusive había momentos en los que tenía por la clase de castigo que pudiesen imponerle, pero hasta ese momento, ellos no se habían pronunciado.

—Buenos días, hijo —finalmente respondió su madre sin dejar de atender a su hermanita—. Vamos hijita, solo unos bocados más.

—Buenos días, Lincoln —fue su padre quien le contestó está vez con severidad en su timbre aún con comida en su plato—.

Asintió y comenzó a servirse de su cereal para poder desayunar.

A mitad de su plato, Lily por fin había terminado de comer, recibiendo mimos de su madre por haberlo hecho cada vez más fácil, dejándola ir con sus hermanas para que pueda disfrutar con ellas el día jugando. Sin embargo, habiendo quedado solo ellos tres, se comenzó a sentir una pesadez en el ambiente que nunca había experimentado. Supo inmediatamente lo siguiente que pasaría.

—Muy bien. Quisimos esperar a relajarnos un poco ante la noticia —mencionó Lynn padre con seriedad y juntando sus manos sobre la mesa, al igual que Rita—, pero si prolongamos esto será aún más difícil después.

—¿Papá?

—Hijo —fue su madre quien habló esta vez—, sabemos que entraste a una edad donde las mujeres se van haciendo cada vez más el centro de tu atención… pero ¿por qué tenías que fijarte precisamente en la novia de tu hermana?

No recordaba haberse sentido intimidado por su madre de esa forma alguna vez en el pasado, pero parece que siempre había una primera vez para todo. No se sentía como cualquier regaño, de hecho, no se trataba de eso, pero ante la intimidación tampoco pudo alegar algo a su favor.

—¿Y bien? —Su padre exigió su respuesta—.

—Pues yo… yo —su tartamudeo evidenciaba su nerviosismo. Sabía que estaba en problemas—… No… no lo sé —respondió con resignación—. Solo… lo hice, ¿sí? Sé que estuvo mal, pero no pude evitarlo.

La vaga respuesta con tan debió argumento terminó por decepcionar por completo a sus padres, sobre todo a Lynn, quien continuó.

—Ay, hijo mío —se levantó de la silla para mirar por la ventana—. En otras circunstancias tal vez estaría más que orgulloso… pero no ahora.

Al girar, Lincoln pudo ver en los ojos de su padre lo que le había provocado, y con su madre no era distinto. La pena y la decepción no eran nada recurrentes en sus miradas, pues, muy por el contrario, siempre habían sentido un gran orgullo por todos y cada uno de sus hijos.

El sentimiento que llegó a experimentar al inicio de la breve charla fue reemplazado por la pena de hacerles sentir a sus padres de esa forma.

—Lo siento —dijo sorpresivamente con la mirada baja, captando la atención de ambos padres—. Yo tampoco imaginé que algún día haría algo así… pero…

—No hay pero que valga, cariño —interrumpió Rita—, y tú lo sabes.

—Yo la amo —sentenció con seguridad—.

Ambos padres se miraron mutuamente con escepticismo. Aunque bien Lincoln era prácticamente un joven entrando en la adolescencia, ellos reconocían que para el amor no hay edad, más eso no los cegó de la realidad ni derrumbaría sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

—Escucha hijo —lo llamó su padre una vez más con un tono más relajado, Perú aún con severidad—, no vemos con malos ojos que quieras tener novia o que te gusten las chicas mayores —se tomó un momento para dar un corto suspiro—… pero esa no es la manera correcta.

—¿Entonces cuál es la manera correcta? —Preguntó Lincoln casi con molestia—.

—¿Qué tal con chicas que no tengan nada que ver con Luna? —Agregó su madre molesta un poco también por la actitud que parecía tomaría el peliblanco—. O mejor aún, chicas de tu edad.

Ante la severidad de Rita, Lincoln relajó su actitud. Sabía que nada bueno saldría de la conversación si todos se molestaban con todos. Debía soportar el sermón al menos para evitar tener también a sus padres en contra, o al menos, más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Bajó la mirada a su plato a medio terminar, sopesando la conversación que estaban teniendo y pensando con detenimiento, creyó dar con la respuesta al problema, aunque eso significaba renunciar a su felicidad a costa de la de una de sus hermanas... una vez más.

—Entonces creo que… lo mejor será terminar con Sam —mencionó con declive en su voz—.

El sorpresivo comentario de Lincoln sobresaltó a Lynn y a Rita. No esperaban tal respuesta, aunque tal vez era lo que ansiaban escuchar, más con la experiencia de su lado, sabían que eso podía ser una solución a medias.

—Oh, hijo. Eso no garantizará que esa chica regresé con Luna —le respondió Rita ya más tranquila y con algo de condescendencia—. Y si te soy sincera, preferiría que no lo hiciera.

—Se llama Sam —replicó Lincoln con poca molestia—.

—Estoy haciendo lo posible por expresarme de la mejor manera de ella, Lincoln —volvió a hablar con seriedad—. Sabes que también estamos algo indignados con ella.

Era obvio que tampoco estaban muy felices con la chica del mechón turquesa. Ella tampoco se encontraba exenta de cargos y de juicio, sobre todo de los de la familia Loud, siendo sus hermanas las que peor se expresaban de ella, tomándose al menos un minuto del día para expresar su molestia, lo cual es decir poco, hacia Sam Sharp.

Pero nuevamente, y haciendo uso de la fuerza de voluntad que a veces podía llegar a demostrar, contuvo sus intenciones de contestarle una vez más a su madre, evitándose más problemas de los que probablemente ya tenía.

—Bien hijo —de nueva cuenta fue Lynn padre el encargado de hablar, aunque está vez, su seriedad parecía haber disminuido—, nosotros no podemos obligarte a eso. Debes hacer lo que creas conveniente, incluso si eso no te hace feliz.

Lincoln pensó un poco antes de hablar, pero el recuerdo y ciertamente algo de rencor de aquella situación fueron lo que soltó de su boca.

—Creo que ya fueron muy felices a costa mía, todos —dijo—. ¿O han olvidado lo del traje de ardilla? —Soltó casi queriéndose retractar inmediatamente—

El solo recuerdo enrojeció sus rostros de vergüenza. Si bien las acciones del de los blancos mechones eran moralmente inaceptables, lo de ellos tampoco era motivo de enorgullecimiento, de peor manera siendo los padres.

Entre lo inmoral y lo negligente había una línea que Lincoln se había atrevido a marcar para al menos tener algo con lo que defenderse, poner el jaque a sus padres del mismo modo que ellos lo estaban haciendo con él, aunque las circunstancias fueran totalmente diferentes. Y con indignación, y una evidente vergüenza, Lynn padre se dispuso a refutar la actitud de su único varón, más este no le dio la oportunidad, pues casi de inmediato se levantó de su silla y llevó su plato a la cocina.

—Lo siento, perdí el apetito —mencionó con fastidio—. Y también lo siento —finalizó levemente decaído—.

Al ver la actitud de Lincoln, a ambos padres se les había hecho suficiente represalia… también en su contra, por lo que al regresar Lincoln tuvieron un último diálogo con él, especialmente su padre, quien se sentó de vuelta junto a su esposa a la espera.

—Hijo —comenzó con calma, lejos de los sentimientos del inicio de la charla—, no estamos felices por lo que pasó, pero realmente quisiéramos que pensarás lo que hiciste.

—Sí, entiendo…

—De acuerdo. Gracias hijo.

Y sin decir más, solo lo vieron abandonar el comedor, suspirando de alivio al creer que ya no los escuchaba.

—Oh, Dios. Eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé —replicó Lynn emocionalmente exhausto—.

—Lo sé, cariño —decía Rita tratando de animarlo, aunque ella tampoco estaba mejor—. ¿De verdad era necesario mencionar lo del traje? —Preguntó poco alegre—.

—Ya ni lo menciones, querida. Solo pensar de nuevo en eso me hace querer regresar el desayuno.

XXX

Una vez que el ruido y el escándalo en la casa Loud no estaban presentes, sólo podía significar que no había nadie en casa, o que algo realmente mal estaba pasando.

El campo de batalla en el que solía convertirse ese pasillo fuera de las habitaciones de todos, ahora se encontraba abandonado, dándole a Lincoln incluso un poco de miedo.

En el centro exacto de ese pasillo, al borde de la escalera, podía escuchar algunos susurros en su contra poco agradables, sin embargo, y con algo de esfuerzo, un diálogo entre dos mujeres, el cual una de ellas parecía estar totalmente sin vida fue el que más llamó su atención.

Al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación de Luan y Luna pudo escuchar con más claridad solo parte de la conversación.

—¿Pero estás segura? —Escuchaba preguntar a Luan acomplejada—.

—Sí chica —respondió Luna con voz apagada—. Será más fácil superar, y tal vez… perdonar… aunque de eso no estoy muy segura.

Luan solo observaba como Luna terminaba de empacar, sintiendo un choque de emociones en su ser.

Por un lado, sentía tristeza al saber que su hermana más cercana había decidido mudarse un año antes y terminar la preparatoria en el campus al que iría a la universidad, contando con la suerte de que esa escuela en particular tuviese ese formato; y por el otro, el odio que había nacido hacia su hermano se estaba transformando en ira al saber el motivo específico de la decisión de la rockera.

—¿De verdad crees que puedas perdonar a los sinvergüenzas? —Preguntó nuevamente sin empatía alguna—.

Luna paró un momento de empacar y se acercó a la ventana para ver a través de ella antes de responderle.

—Perdonar no estoy segura, pero superar… pues, ¿que más me queda? —Respondió volteando a ver a su hermana comediante, sonriendo débilmente debido a la tristeza—. Sé que a ustedes les será más rápido hacerlo.

Luan bufó con molestia.

—Ni lo sueñes, mujer.

—Dije rápido, no fácil, chica —respondió un poco más feliz—.

Dicho eso, regresó para terminar de preparar lo necesario para marcharse ante la expectante mirada de su hermana y la triste mirada que le dedicaba.

Mientras, por detrás de la puerta, Lincoln pudo escuchar parte del diálogo, sin embargo, no tuvo la fortuna de escuchar lo más importante, no pudiéndose hacer una idea clara de lo que hablaron.

Podía solo deducir que Luna se encontraba mejor, pero algo de lo dicho también lo dejó con ciertas dudas, sobre todo con la parte sobre la que su hermana musical ya se encontraba segura.

¿Segura de qué? Se preguntó.

Cuando notó que la conversación había terminado, optó por regresar a su habitación y planear algo que hacer por la tarde. Los últimos días de vacaciones debía pasarlos fuera de su hogar dadas las hostilidades de sus hermanas.

XXX

La tarde había caído en Royal Woods, y en la casa Loud, se concentraba el ya no tan fuerte pero aún frecuente escándalo de casi cada fin de semana.

La mayoría de las chicas se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, a excepción de Lynn quien en la sala de la casa se encontraba observando la televisión, a la espera de un importante partido de fútbol de su equipo favorito, y en la misma planta baja, pero en la cocina, ambos padres lavaban la vajilla después de la cena, a la cual Lincoln no había asistido.

Él había pasado casi la tarde entera en casa de Clyde con Rusty, Zack y Liam donde también comió, y arribó a la casa Loud después de la hora de la cena.

Aunque el evento que esperaba Lynn Jr. aún no comenzaba, se encontraba totalmente concentrada en la transmisión cuando el clásico golpeteo de la puerta la sacó de su trance.

—¡No molesten! —Gritó hacia quien quiera que estaba detrás de la entrada—.

—Hija, abre por favor —ordenó su madre desde la cocina con amabilidad—.

Lynn soltó un bufido de molestia.

—Está bien —respondió resignada y molesta—.

Se dirigió a la puerta sin despegar su visión de la pantalla, aún incluso después de abrir sin poder notar de quién se trataba, y sin permitirle decir algo o saludar cortésmente.

—Sea lo que sea que venda, no lo queremos —dijo con prisa, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, logró escuchar e identificar de quién se trataba—.

—¿Lynn?

Ante la voz reconocida, Lynn paró en su intento por cerrar la puerta y regresar a sus asuntos. Efectivamente se trataba de ella, a quien veía con fastidio.

—Vaya, vaya —mencionó con sarcasmo—. Es nada más que la suripanta más grande. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Terminó aún más molesta?—.

Sam no estaba exenta de culpa. Muchas de las hermanas no la describían de otra forma que como lo hizo Lynn, y algunas otras, principalmente Luan y Lola, con adjetivos bastante peores, algo que a Sam, afectaba mínimamente. Tampoco se encontraba en posición de reprochar, pues ella era parte de la relación que Lincoln destruyó.

—Ho… hola —habló con timidez, sujetando su brazo derecho con la otra mano—. ¿Esta Lincoln?

—La basura está en su habitación. Asegúrate de no enamorarte de ninguna otra de mis hermanas en el camino.

—Suficiente Lynn —dijo su madre, apareciendo rápidamente en cuanto escuchó las palabras de su hija y sosteniendo un vaso y una toalla—. Sam —saludó a la chica del mechón turquesa casi por obligación, forzando su cortesía—.

—Buenas tardes, sra. Loud —contestó avergonzada y desviando la mirada—. Solo vengo un momento con Lincoln.

—Está en su habitación. Puedes pasar.

La chica entró aceptando la forzada cortesía de Rita, subiendo rápidamente bajo la acusativa mirada de Lynn, deseando no encontrarse a ninguna de las demás hijas del matrimonio Loud antes de llegar con Lincoln.

No habían tenido la oportunidad de cruzarse con ella, sin embargo, y de propias palabras de Lincoln, algunas de ellas podrían llegar a ponerse violentas si la ven, pues un par de ellas, el caso de Lynn y Lola, habían actuado así con el peliblanco.

Afortunadamente lo logró, y con prisa, llamó a su novio, siendo un poco desesperada y ruidosa en el llamado, captando la atención de las gemelas y Lisa en las habitaciones contiguas, quienes salieron a ver qué era lo que sucedía, solo viendo la puerta de su hermano cerrarse violentamente.

XXX

—¿En serio te tienes que ir?

—Todo es culpa del tonto de Lincoln.

Escuchaba decir a las gemelas, que entre lágrimas y enojó, demostraban su pesar ante la noticia que Luna les acababa de soltar, y de igual forma a Lisa y Lily, la primera, permaneciendo con su clásica postura de estoicismo y neutralidad, pero sintiendo por dentro la tristeza de una despedida más; mientras que Lily, por su corta edad apenas y podía comprender la situación.

—Está bien, hermanitas —contestaba Luna con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro y voy maternal—. Este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Y bueno, la oferta que me llegó tal vez no se presentaría otra vez.

—Hermana, aunque discrepo de tus argumentos, no tengo más opción que aceptar tus decisiones —dijo Lisa—.

—Lis, chicas, hermanita. Me es más fácil pensar que es por la beca y no por… ya saben. Vengan acá.

Se colocó sobre una pierna flexionada para quedar a la altura de todas ellas, pidiendo con los brazos abiertos un abrazo antes de retirarse.

—Vamos a extrañarte —mencionaron las gemelas al unísono con melancolía—.

—Y yo a todas ustedes, pequeñas. Hey Lis, asegúrate de la casa esté de pie cuando venga.

—No prometo nada, hermana —respondió ella simpáticamente—.

—Una, Una —se escuchaba balbucear a la más pequeña—…

—Hey, pequeñita —Luna alzó a Lily y le dio otro abrazo—. Estarás enorme cuando vuelva a verte. Cuídense, ¿sí?

Finalizó para salir de la habitación de las gemelas en donde se habían concentrado, recibiendo las despedidas de las más jóvenes de la casa Loud.

Al salir, vio fugazmente la puerta de su único hermano. Había pensado seriamente en despedirse también de él.

Aún se encontraba molesta, pero seguía siendo su familia.

—Muy bien, Luna. Entras, lo dices y te vas —se dijo a si misma—.

Al acercarse a la puerta, a instantes de golpear levemente la puerta, se detuvo cuando escuchó que, dentro de la habitación, alguien se encontraba llorando.

Pegó su oreja para tratar de escuchar mejor, pues al parecer, Lincoln tenía compañía, y el llanto tenía el timbre de una… chica, un timbre que le sonó conocido, y que confirmó al escucharla hablar, aún si está se encontraba llorando.

—Lo lamento tanto —escuchó decir a su hermano, evidentemente afligido—. Debí… debí…

—No, Linc. Yo también lo siento —decía Sam aun llorando—. Yo soy mayor, se supone que yo debía… ambos sabíamos que podía pasar —terminó con resignación—.

—Sí… ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? —Preguntó el de los blancos mechones—.

—Bueno —continuó ella, calmándose un poco—. Creo que ya sabes que hay una solución si no podemos.

—¿Te refieres a… al aborto?

Sam asintió con el miedo en su rostro.

Al escuchar eso, Luna cubrió su boca tratando de reprimir lo más posible el grito de asombro que le ocasionó el escuchar eso.

¿Lincoln y Sam…? ¿Ellos…?

No había otra explicación para usar esa palabra y teniendo en cuenta el hilo de lo que había escuchado momentos antes.

Su cabeza comenzó a palpitar en un sin fin de emociones encontradas. Tristeza, ira, dolor, pero sobretodo… decepción. Dirigió su mano al picaporte y así encarar a ambos, tratando de controlarse y no entrar a que sus emociones actuarán por ella. Dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos para tranquilizar su cabeza.

Y finalmente…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pareja, ambos sentados en la cama y Lincoln abrazando a Sam, tratando de consolarla, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse de forma tan inesperada, ambos dirigieron la mirada a quien estaba bajo ese umbral.

Sentían miedo, no solo porque se trataba de esa persona a quien ambos dañaron. A eso se sumaba el hecho de que prácticamente ella lo sabía todo.

Entró a la habitación con serenidad y volvió a cerrar la puerta lentamente, apoyando la cabeza en la madera, tratando de mantener la calma antes de hablar.

—Así que… ¿incluso llegaron a eso? —Les habló con voz tenue y de espaldas, solo asegurándose de ser escuchada—.

Ambos sentían como el miedo corría por sus cuerpos. Ahora ella tenía información para hacerles el mismo o tal vez un mayor daño que el que ambos le causaron a ella.

No tenían nada que decir.

—Al menos… al menos pudieron esperar a que me fuera, ¿no creen? —Decía Luna ahogando el llanto en su voz—.

Las miradas de los dos se alternaban entre ellos y el suelo.

—Luna, lo…

—No hermano. No digas ahora que lo lamentas —interrumpió molesta—.

—Luna, por favor. Dale una oportunidad. No… no fue su culpa —rogaba Sam—. Sabes que fue mí… todo fue mi culpa.

Luna aguardó un momento.

—¡Yo culpo a ambos! —Gritó casi sin darse cuenta para inmediatamente cubrir su boca esperando no haber alertado a todos en casa—.

Después de eso, hubo un breve lapso de silencio donde apenas y eran audibles los sollozos de la Loud musical.

—Yo te quería, Sam… te quise mucho —decía mientras intentaba que sus palabras no quedarán opacadas por el llanto—… Tal vez lo hubiese podido superar, incluso perdonar. Se esmeraron en que no lo hiciera —finalizó totalmente resentida—. En fin, solo quería despedirme de Lincoln.

—Espera. ¿Despedirte? ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Lincoln con sorpresa—.

—Me voy al campus, chico. Ahí terminaré la preparatoria y tendré menos problemas para ingresar a la universidad —contestó fríamente—.

Estaba anonadado. Ahora ya sabía que era lo que habló con Luan hace unas horas y como las propias palabras de Luna cobraban sentido. Era por ellos. Por su culpa ella se iba de casa antes de que realmente tuviera que hacerlo.

Lincoln bajo una vez más la mirada al entender eso, sin poder decir mucho, solo musitó:

—Lo siento… realmente lamento todo lo que te hice… todo lo que les hice —alegó con vergüenza—. Supongo que no te irás sin decirlo, y bueno… creo que está bien… me lo tengo bien merecido.

Sam, ante la expectativa de todo, solo abrazó a su novio tratando de consolarlo del mismo modo que él lo hizo con ella momentos antes.

—Absolutamente no —dijo aún molesta—. Esta es tu responsabilidad… enfréntala como un hombre —finalizó con un fuerte suspiro—. En fin, se me hace tarde, debo irme.

—¡Luna! —La llamó Sam, deteniéndola un momento—. Yo también te quería… pero me enamoré de tu hermano. Sé que no es excusa, pero solo quiero que sepas que también lo lamento.

Luna volvió a suspirar, está vez menos prolongadamente.

—Lo sé chicos, lo han dicho todo el tiempo —pausó un segundo—. Superar no es fácil, perdonar es aún más complicado… pero lo voy a intentar. ¿Bien? Entonces me despido. Lincoln, Sam.

Dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero una vez más se detuvo para decirles una última cosa.

—Ah, por cierto, chicos. Si vuelvo y no veo una linda criatura en sus brazos… eso nunca se los perdonaré —sentenció severamente—. Ahora sí. Adiós chicos.

XXX

—Esperen. ¿Qué fue eso? —Interrumpió Lina el relato—. ¿La tía Luna me quería y ustedes no? Eso duele, ¿saben?

Ante el ceño fruncido de su hija, ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de responderle.

—No exactamente, cariño. Verás, yo tenía tu edad en ese momento y tu madre ni siquiera tenía 18. Ambos… ambos tuvimos miedo y en ese momento pensamos en la salida fácil —dijo levemente apenado—.

Sam posó su mano encima de la de su esposo en el regazo de Lincoln.

—Querida, cuando tu tía nos… eh, sentenció con lo que dijo, supimos que, si de verdad queríamos que las cosas estuvieran bien con ella, pues tendrías que llegar al mundo —finalizó viendo tiernamente con una sonrisa a su hija—.

—Entonces… ¿soy una carta de disculpa? —Preguntó más confundida que molesta—.

Los dos padres se vieron una vez más.

—No exactamente —respondieron por igual—.

—Tiempo después, Luna nos había contado que cuando nos encaró en ese momento, una parte de ella se concentró en la pequeña criatura que crecía dentro de mí.

—Recuerdo exactamente sus palabras, de hecho, tú te encontrabas en sus brazos en ese momento.

XXX

_"Esta pequeñita no estaría en mis brazos de haberles permitido eso. Para mí no representa lo que me hicieron, es la más inocente en todo esto, y tampoco me lo hubiera perdonado yo sí lo permitía"._

XXX

—Cuídate mucho, amor.

—Lo haré, papá. Es momento de continuar.

—Primero Lori, ahora tú y en unos días, Leni también deberá marcharse. ¿Cuándo pasó tanto tiempo? —Decía Rita con algunas lágrimas de melancolía—.

—El tiempo es inevitable, mamá —respondió la chica rockera—. Los voy a extrañar.

Finalizó de hablar para apretar a sus padres en un cálido abrazo de "hasta luego", y así tomar sus maletas y dirigirse al taxi que la llevaría a su mañana, ante la expectante y orgullosa mirada de sus padres, que pensaban en el exitoso futuro que le deparaba a Luna, así como lo hicieron al momento que Lori se marchó, solo deseando que la despedida hubiera sido igual.

—Bueno, allá va, querida. Un ave más que se aleja del nido.

—Solo espero que pueda superar todo.

—Ella estará bien, cariño. Entremos.

De esa forma, ambos regresaron a la comodidad de su sala para relajarse el resto del día, tomando asiento en el sofá y disponiéndose a ver ese programa de películas clásicas recreadas con gatos.

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera tomar el control remoto, tanto Lincoln como Sam bajaron de las escaleras llamándolos, viéndose nerviosos.

—Ah, mamá, papá. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro, hijo. Dinos, oh bueno, dígannos —corrigió al notar a Sam—.

Tanto Lynn como Rita comenzaban a sentir un mal presentimiento en lo que sea que les fuese a decir Lincoln, suponiendo que se trataba de hablar sobre la situación y tal vez pedirles uno o dos consejos.

—Es… esto no va a ser fácil —decía el chico con un nudo en la garganta—.

—Solo dilo, hijo. No puede ser tan malo.

—Pues, es que sí lo es —tomó una bocanada de aire para armarse de valor—. Mamá, papá. Lo lamento, vamos a ser padres —sentenció tomando de la mano a Sam, quien se veía sumamente avergonzada y temerosa—.

El silencio predominó por dos segundos antes que de que Lynn soltará una risa sarcástica.

—Muy gracioso hijo. Pero anda, puedes decirnos.

Al contrario que él, Rita quedó petrificada, esperando y rogando que efectivamente se trate de una broma de mal gusto. Ni Luan con su esposo solían llegar tan lejos con los chistes.

—No… no es broma —decía sintiendo el miedo por la reacción de sus padres—. Voy a ser papá.

Ambos adultos trataron saliva, sintiendo como si fueran pesadas rocas rasgando sus gargantas. Y a la par, la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas, reflejándose en sus rostros.

—¡¿Qué demonios hicieron?! —Gritaron ambos, haciéndolos sentir aún más pavor—.

—¡¿Cómo rayos… cómo fue que?! ¡Ah! ¡Ni siquiera puedo decir lo que pienso! —Explotó Lynn padre como nunca lo había hecho—.

—¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, Lincoln?! —Era el turno de su madre de amedrentarlo, no molesta, furiosa—. ¡¿Cómo pu… cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables?!

Ambos se paseaban por toda la sala, Lynn rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza y Rita con los brazos cruzados, con un sin fin de expresiones reprobatorias en sus rostros. Había furia, había decepción.

Por su parte, la joven pareja, habiendo tomado asiento, bajaban la mirada, los dos con lágrimas en los ojos, tomados aún por las manos, siendo de los dos, Sam la que más sufría, evidenciando su dolor y vergüenza.

—¡¿Acaso ustedes dos par de… de…?! —Lynn tomó un momento para calmarse y no decir algo que no quisiera—. ¿Acaso saben en lo que se acaban de meter? ¿Eh, Lincoln? ¿Esta fue la forma en que te educamos?

—¿Y qué hay de ti, jovencita? —Preguntó Rita igual de molesta pero más relajada—. ¿Tienes que decir algo o sólo vas a llorar?

—Yo… yo lamento haber llegado a sus vidas —respondió ella sollozando—. Desearía cambiar todo y así… así no habría hecho lo que hice…

—Hicimos —interrumpió el peliblanco—. No pienso dejarte sola en esto. Ambos nos equivocamos, ambos saldremos adelante.

Lincoln dirigió una cariñosa mirada acompañada de una tenue sonrisa a su novia, dándole un poco de seguridad en un momento tan incierto para dos jóvenes de 16 y 12 años.

Los señores Loud veían, pero no podían sentir un gramo de empatía en sus corazones. Se encontraban aún molestos, decepcionados, pensativa y cuestionaban qué sería de ellos a partir de este momento.

—Muy lindo, jovencitos, sí. Pero creo que aún no han entendido lo grave de este asunto —Lynn seguía reprendiendo—. Se acabaron sus juventudes. Ya no habrá más salidas con amigos, no más banda de rock, no tengo idea de si podrán ser capaces de continuar estudiando, ¡todo porque ahora una vida depende de los dos completamente porque dejaron que sus hormonas los controlarán por 10 minutos!

—Fue… un poco más —dijo Lincoln por lo bajo—.

—Casi una hora —complementó Sam—.

—¿Una hora? Vaya, impresionante —mencionó Lynn sorprendido—.

—¡Lynn! —Lo reprendió su esposa—.

—Oh, bien… quiero decir, eso no importa —alegó restaurando su seriedad y tosiendo disimuladamente—. Así que, par de irresponsables, ¿qué piensan hacer?

Los dos chicos quedaron pensativos un momento. Realmente no tenían nada preparado, ni siquiera una idea más allá de la decisión que tomaron, o, mejor dicho, que alguien les "sugirió" tomar. Sin embargo, con la incertidumbre de lo que dirían los señores Loud ante esa idea.

—Bueno, pensamos en tomar la salida fácil —inició Sam—. Pero alguien estuvo en contra de eso.

—Luna se enteró momentos antes. Creo que es la forma en la que nos hace pagar lo que le hicimos —finalizó Lincoln—.

Jóvenes y adultos se vieron entre sí, dejando solo que el silencio predominará entre ellos, sin mencionar las lascivas miradas de Lynn y Rita ellos, analizando lo que acababan de escuchar.

Ellos dos tampoco eran fanáticos a esa alternativa, que además de complicada, nada económica. Pero no podían decir que era algo en lo que no habían pensado, o siquiera que les haya pasado por la mente.

De ser un poco más impulsivos, tal vez en este momento estarían en una clínica ginecológica. Y suspirando para hablar otra vez, Lynn retomaba la palabra.

—Supongo que… que no hay más que hacer que, bueno, apoyarlos —dijo derrotado—.

—¿Qué es lo que harán ahora?

—Creo que lo siguiente es hablar con mis padres —respondió Sam a su suegra—.

—Además de buscar trabajo y un lugar donde vivir —agregó Lincoln—.

Los dos próximos abuelos terminaron derrotados. Por un lado, les agradaba que comenzarán a tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones, pero tampoco podían evitar sentirse un poco mal por su hijo, pues como le dijeron, la última etapa de su infancia se había esfumado.

Lynn caminó por la sala, viendo por la ventana hacia el jardín de enfrente con la mirada perdida, sin emociones, para voltear a verlos otra vez y terminar por sentenciarlos.

—Bueno —suspiró—, creo que es un comienzo… y tampoco podemos dejarlos a su suerte, además de que llevan a nuestro nieto o nieta —dijo es último tratando de ocultar su ilusión—. Creo que al menos podemos permitirles vivir en el garaje. ¿Tú qué dices, Rita?

Agachando la mirada y respirando profundamente después del popurrí de emociones, respondió.

—Sí… supongo que podemos —mencionó sin estar del todo convencida—. Solo una cosa, y creo que tu padre me apoyara en esto. Todo lo que alguna vez te pudimos destinar, ahora será solamente destinado a esa criatura.

—Así es, señor irresponsable. La parte del presupuesto que tenía tu nombre ahora tendrá el de tu hija o hijo.

Lincoln, lejos de sentirse mal, se mostró esperanzado. Finalmente podía sentir algo positivo en su cabeza desde esa mañana y Sam de igual forma, aunque todavía debían decirles a los padres de la del mechón turquesa la situación, pero al menos, con un ligero apoyo ya de la familia, aunque no de toda, del padre de su hija.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Suena justo. Supongo que ahora debemos ir con tus padres —le dijo a Sam, quien asintió—.

—Bien, creo que no hay más que decir, jovencitos. Hagan lo que deban hacer —finalizó Lynn—. Mañana por la mañana comenzaremos a trabajar para que se queden en el garaje y supongo que Sam puede quedarse aquí esta noche.

Y con ese ultimátum, el par de jóvenes abandonó la casa para dirigirse a la de Sam y terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto, aunque está situación solamente estaba empezando.

XXX

Sus nervios se incrementaban a la par que su miedo. Fue difícil con los señores Loud, y esto no sería más sencillo. No tenían idea de cómo comenzar ni quién lo daría a conocer, pero ya en ese momento no hay vuelta atrás. Afrontarían las consecuencias, no solo por ser lo correcto, también había una persona a quien se lo debían.

—Bien, estamos aquí —dijo Lincoln temeroso—.

Aproximó su mano temblorosa al timbre, dudando para accionar el botón, pero finalmente lo hizo después de un par de segundos.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó a Sam—.

—Para nada —respondió ella con un nudo en la garganta—. Pero si no es ahora, será más difícil después.

—Sí… tienes razón.

Los momentos en que esa puerta no abría les parecieron eternos. Tenían la necesidad de apresurar todo, querían que fuera rápido para poder continuar. Habría reprimendas, obviamente, pero ni él ni Sam se encontraban seguros de cómo podrían reaccionar.

Según lo que Sam le había contado a Lincoln, sus padres solían ser relajados en cuanto a su actitud, sin embargo, eso no significaba que fueran despreocupados. Trataban de tomarse las cosas con calma, pero cuando las situaciones lo requerían, debían poner mano dura.

Sus corazones se detuvieron un segundo cuando escucharon quitar el cerrojo de la puerta, había llegado el momento.

Tras la puerta, un hombre, a la vista apenas mayor que Lynn padre, no muy alto como él, pero con el mismo problema capilar, un poco robusto y con anteojos. Vestía un chaleco marrón con una camisa blanca debajo, y unos pantalones también marrones haciendo juego.

—Ah, querida. Regresaste —habló el hombre amablemente—. ¿Este es el chico a quien le das tutorías?

La chica rubia había pensado en como excusarse en caso de ser vista con el de los blancos mechones. Se trataba de un argumento sencillo pero contundente, apoyándose del hecho de ser una gran estudiante.

Al comentario de su padre, ella rió nerviosamente, forzando una sonrisa.

—Sí, es… él.

—Bueno, no sé qué estas esperando para hacerlo pasar —comentó nuevamente el hombre—. Bernard Sharp, un placer, hijo.

—Gra… gracias. Soy Lincoln, un placer señor —dijo Lincoln manteniendo la calma y con cortesía—.

Entrando a la residencia Sharp, Lincoln notó que no era muy diferente a su hogar. No parecían ser económicamente privilegiados, pero tampoco parecía que fuera una familia a la que se le dificultaran demasiado las cuentas a fin de mes.

Al entrar, fueron interceptados por una mujer. Tenía el mismo tono de cabello que Sam, de complexión delgada, luciendo una figura más esbelta que la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad. Vestía una blusa azul claro, con un pantalón blanco y un delantal de cocina encima, también blanco.

—¿Quién era…? Ah, Sam, y traes un invitado —mencionó ella tranquila y amigablemente—. Hola pequeño, soy Samantha Sharp, madre de Sam.

—Lincoln es a quién Sam ha estado ayudando a estudiar —complemento Bernard—. Supongo viene a lo mismo.

—Bueno, Lincoln. Estábamos a punto de cenar. ¿Por qué no comen antes? Ayúdame a terminar la cena, cariño —dijo dirigiéndose a Sam—.

Se le notó nerviosa. No estaba cómoda dejando a Lincoln solo, y tampoco quería alargar la situación. No podían decirlo en la cena y hacerlo después estaba descartado. Se encontraban acorralados. Sí querían decirlo, debía ser en ese momento.

Dirigió la mirada a Lincoln, quien asintió y con una disimulada y tenue sonrisa, pudo hacer entender a Sam lo que quería. Tal vez no era lo más adecuado, sin embargo, él le transmitía confianza, esa que tanto necesitaba.

—Sí, de acuerdo mamá —dijo un poco insegura—.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando a Lincoln solo con Bernard, que inmediatamente sintió como se aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco.

Sus manos comenzaban a transpirar y sus piernas a temblar.

—Toma asiento hijo, con confianza —mencionó manteniendo su actitud amable—.

—Oh, sí. Gracias —contestó nervioso—.

—¿Y cómo van las clases? —Preguntó tratando de romper el hielo— Debo decir que es extraño que alguien tome tutorías durante el verano, aunque creo que siempre es bueno prepararse un poco más, sobre todo cuando es un cambio de nivel.

—Bien… supongo —finalizó con un gran suspiro—.

La acción del peliblanco no pasó desapercibida por el sujeto.

—Oye, si Sam ha sido algo… no dudes en decírmelo.

La actitud mostrada por el señor Sharp le hacía más difícil a Lincoln el decírselo. Sabía que en unos minutos esa cortesía y amabilidad se esfumarían en un chasquido.

—Se… señor —comenzó armándose de valor—, la verdad es… es que Sam no me está dando ninguna clase de apoyo.

El hombre se reclinó en su asiento intrigado, preguntándose la razón de por qué Sam les habría dicho eso.

Más, sin hablar, dejó a Lincoln continuar.

—En realidad, ella… ella y yo, pues… somos novios.

El sujeto no pareció sorprendido de inicio, pareciendo que le estaba tomando tiempo analizar lo que acababa de escuchar, y pasados solo algunos segundos soltó una risa, muy diferente a la que uno daría al escuchar una broma. Se sentía como una risa incrédula.

—Bueno —siguió riendo—, eso es inesperado… aunque no estoy seguro si felicitarte o molestarme contigo.

—Eh… creo que le puedo ayudar con eso —alegó Lincoln con dificultad—… porque también, ella y yo… tendremos un hijo.

Bernard continuaba sonriendo hasta que escuchó esas palabras, primero cambiando a una expresión llena de seriedad que le duró menos de un segundo. Rápidamente su rostro enrojeció mostrando nada más que auténtica ira.

—¡¿Que ustedes qué?!

Gritó a la vez que la misma pregunta se escuchó viniendo de la cocina.

—Tu, pequeño bastardo, ¡¿qué le hiciste a mi hija?!

Volvió a gritar, levantándose de su asiento y encarando a Lincoln, el cual se encontraba sujeto del asiento con todas las fuerzas que sus manos le daban debido al miedo.

—¡Ven acá! —Vociferó furioso, tomándolo del brazo con brusquedad, lo cual le causó algo de dolor al preadolescente, pero guardó silencio ante la situación— ¡Samantha Sharp!

—¡Bernard! —Dijo la madre de Sam con el mismo enojo al salir de la cocina, sujetando del mismo modo a Sam que Bernard a Lincoln—. ¡¿Tienes idea de…?! ¡Ah, ya lo sabes!

Sam ya se encontraba llorando, no por el dolor que le provocaba el agarre de su madre, sino por lo que podrían hacerles. Nunca los había visto tan furiosos. Creía que en cualquier momento podrían perder el control y llegar a lamentables acciones.

—¡Tú, maldita malagradecida! ¡¿Así es como nos pagas todo lo que hacemos por ti?! —Las venas se marcaban en su cuello y frente de la furia, y en un arrebato, alzó el brazo con la firme intención de abofetear a Sam—. ¡Eres una…!

Antes de que pudiese terminar su frase y de asestar su golpe, fue detenido por Lincoln, quien con todas sus fuerzas apenas había logrado evitar que Bernard impactara el rostro de Sam, algo que lo puso aún más furioso.

Muerto de miedo, veía llamas de furia en la mirada del señor Sharp, pero no podía permitir que lastimara a Sam. Sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer mucho, la fuerza de un hombre maduro no podía equipararse a la de él, y guiado por el mismo enfado, el golpe que debía ser para Sam, terminó en el rostro del peliblanco.

—¡No te atrevas a volverme a tocar, imbécil! —Fue lo que Lincoln pudo escuchar antes de sentir la mano del hombre impactar su rostro, en la sien, muy cerca del ojo—.

Por defecto de la acción, Lincoln retrocedía un par de pasos antes de caer de espaldas, desorientado, tratando de reincorporarse inmediatamente, siéndole imposible. Tampoco podía escuchar claramente, pudiendo sólo percibir como Sam gritaba de angustia su nombre, forcejeando con Bernard. Este le gritaba de todo a Sam, palabras nada agradables y algunas más que no conocía. Y de entre todo lo que vociferaba, hubo algo que logró captar perfectamente.

—¡Iremos a que te saquen esa cosa de adentro!

Así vio como Samantha y Bernard arrastraban a Sam fuera de la casa, ante la inutilidad de poder hacer algo al respecto dado que su cuerpo no le respondía aún y terminando por desmayarse.

XXX

—Alto. ¿El abuelo quiso…?

Tal vez esa parte no debía saberla, pero tenía derecho a conocer la verdad, aún y cuando hace algunos años, Lincoln había sido amenazado por Bernard sobre decirle alguna vez eso.

—Hija —le habló Sam—, en ese momento tu abuelo no sabía lo que hacía. Reaccionó por impulso.

—Pero él me ama. Hace un mes me regaló $100 dólares.

—Princesa, tu abuelo… Espera, ¿$100 dólares? Entonces así te pintaste el pelo y te perforaste, jovencita —terminó levemente molesto—. Bien, hablaremos de eso después.

Lina quedó avergonzada de evidenciar a su abuelo. Se supone que no diría nada y que quedaría como un secreto entre ambos. Pero pasado eso, siguió escuchando.

XXX

—Oye, oye viejo. Reacciona —se escuchaba a alguien tratando de hacer reaccionar a Lincoln—.

—Ah… mi… ¿qué…? —Trataba de articular aún sin estar del todo recuperado— ¡Sam!

Al levantarse de inmediato, notó a un chico, más o menos de su edad, junto a él. Era quien trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

El chico era rubio, vestía una camisa verde y pantalones vaqueros.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Ah, Simon —al notar al hermano de Sam, sintió algo de vergüenza—. ¿Te… ya lo sabes?

Simon no expresó molestia, más tampoco felicidad.

—Sí, lo escuché y vi todo. Es difícil no enterarse de algo así cuando hacen una "fiesta" de la situación.

Lincoln bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

—Oye, lo lamento.

—Pues, honestamente no sé cómo debería sentirme. Pero creo que por lo que vi, ni mi hermana ni tu quieren que hagan eso.

—¡Cierto! ¡Tu hermana! —Gritó cayendo en cuenta de lo acontecido antes de perder la conciencia—. ¿Hace cuánto se fueron? ¿Sabes a dónde?

—Eh, eh… sí. Hace como cinco minutos —respondió el chico apresurado—.

—Debo… debo —se levantó con dificultad con la intención de ir a evitar lo que le querían hacer a Sam—… tengo que evitarlo.

—No estás en condiciones de caminar, además, aún no te digo a donde.

Lincoln se detuvo en la proximidad de la puerta, volteando a ver a Simon con desesperación. También se tocó la zona en la que fue golpeado, encontrando sangre en su mano. Tenía buena parte del rostro cubierta del rojo de esta. Más eso no lo hizo desistir.

—¿Que opción tengo?

—Puedo llevarte —ofreció él, tomando las llaves del auto de su padre—.

—¿Sabes conducir?

—Apenas. Papá me enseñó durante el verano —respondió cerrando su casa y dirigiendo a Lincoln al auto, un clásico VW Sedán—. Dijo que, en caso de emergencia, no dudara en hacer lo que debía. Sube.

Él joven sabía perfectamente a donde habían llevado a Sam, no había otro lugar que no fuera el hospital de su confianza, y aunque no tenía Licencia, tenía la excusa perfecta si algún agente de tránsito lo detenía. Aunque por su nula experiencia, no podía darse el lujo de ir a gran velocidad.

El camino, si bien no fue incómodo, tampoco fue ameno. Había cierta tensión en el ambiente entre los dos, ambos prácticamente de la misma edad y en situaciones tan diferentes.

—Así que… ¿qué se siente saber que serás padre? —Preguntó Simon tratando de romper el hielo—.

Lincoln no respondió de inmediato. Se dio el tiempo para analizar la pregunta y responder de la forma más correcta posible.

—Yo… tengo miedo. Estoy confundido y por más que intente calmarme, no puedo. También estoy avergonzado —sentenció mirando al frente—.

—Vaya… No me imagino por lo que debes estar pasando —agregó el rubio sin dejar de prestar atención al camino—.

—¿No estás molesto? —Preguntó el peliblanco al notar la tranquilidad de su cuñado—.

—Como te dije antes, no lo sé. Sé que la situación es grave, pero no sé qué tanto.

—¿Qué sientes al saber de tu hermana y yo, y bueno…?

Simon trató de hacer lo mismo que Lincoln en la primera pregunta. Eran similares en cuanto a edad, pero tan diferentes en cuanto a sus emociones.

Si se ponía a analizarlo, no tenía mucho de haber tenido esa conversación con sus padres, y esos temas en la escuela apenas y habían sido vistos. Sabía lo esencial, pero de la teoría a la práctica, no tenía ni idea.

—¿Podríamos no hablar sobre eso? —Pidió comenzando a sentirse nervioso— Bien, casi llegamos.

Estaban a pocos minutos del hospital. Y habiendo llegado, después de que Simon estacionara torpemente el auto de su padre, milagrosamente sin golpearlo, ayudó a Lincoln a entrar al hospital, pues su hemorragia no se había detenido en su totalidad. Al menos podría buscar atención médica después de hacer todo lo posible por evitar que lastimen a Sam y a su futuro hijo o hija.

Al entrar, en recepción no pidieron ayuda para el de los blancos mechones, como sugirió la enfermera en turno, en cambio pidieron informes acerca de Sam o de sus padres, o del doctor al que solían acudir.

Habiendo obtenido la información, se dirigieron al consultorio indicado, Lincoln ya pudiendo caminar por su cuenta sin tambalearse demasiado, y al llegar, escucharon tras la puerta los alegatos del doctor y de los señores Sharp.

Los padres de Sam se escuchaban molestos, y pronto comprendieron por qué, pues aparentemente el tiempo de gestación aún era muy poco y hacer esa práctica no era posible en ese momento.

Poco después escucharon que, con disgusto, ambos padres arrastraban nuevamente a Sam para salir del consultorio, aún sin saber si habían desistido o no de sus intenciones.

Abriendo la puerta, se encontraron con los dos chicos, sorprendidos por ver a Simon junto con Lincoln herido.

—¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí y por qué mi hijo está contigo? ¡¿Que rayos le hiciste?!

Era evidente que su molestia no se había reducido, pero tan pronto notó la herida del joven, suavizó su actuar solo un poco.

—Oye, ¿yo… te hice eso? —Preguntó no por su preocupación por el chico. Sabía que tendría problemas si afirmaba—.

—Yo… yo no diré nada… pero déjeme hablar —negoció el chico—.

Ante la situación y después de que Lincoln recibiera la atención que necesitaba, en una de las salas de espera, Simon se había apartado, resguardado por su madre, mientras observaban como Lincoln hablaba con Bernard, explicándole todo. Desde lo que ambos le hicieron a Luna; su promesa; de que sus padres ya lo sabían; y lo que pasó después de que salieron de su hogar.

Los dos hablaban con él, le decían cuanto lo sentían por sus acciones, y rogaban por qué no le hicieran daño. Y por su parte, Bernard apenas y había calmado un poco sus emociones, pero hacía el esfuerzo por escucharlos.

Sin embargo, su molestia no terminó por ceder por completo, y aunque había aceptado la idea de que ambos viviesen juntos, sentenció a Sam de igual forma que los padres de Lincoln a él.

Para ella, se habían acabado los conciertos, las tocadas, la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, o siquiera de terminar la preparatoria. Todo el presupuesto que le habrían de destinar a Sam cambio de nombre, de igual forma que fue con su novio.

—Bien, par de —aclaró su garganta—… ustedes. Aprenderán lo que es la vida de ahora en adelante —sentenció con fastidio—.

Después de eso, tomó a su familia y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes ser llamado por Sam.

—Papá… en serio lo lamento —dijo Sam consternada—.

—También yo, hija. También yo —acabó por decir Bernard, quien se alejaba a lo largo del pasillo con su esposa y su hijo cada uno a su lado—.

Ambos se vieron, y débilmente dibujaron una sonrisa mutua.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue, Linc?

El respondió suspirando.

—Seguir adelante.

XXX

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo siguió su marcha. Un año había pasado de esa situación, un año por extremo difícil para la joven pareja, lleno de obstáculos que sorteaban como podían, pero al menos terminaban por ver la luz al final del túnel.

Lincoln había decidido tomar un año escolar sabático, mientras que entre semana trabajaba dos medios tiempos, uno en Flip, comida y combustible; y otro en Juegos y comida Gus, dos trabajos que eran lo único a lo que podía aspirar siendo tan joven, pudiendo apenas mantenerse a él y Sam, la cual, por la insistencia del mismo peliblanco, pudo al menos terminar la preparatoria, la cual tampoco fue fácil con el embarazo encima, y que debido a eso, tuvo que reponer el tiempo durante buena parte del verano.

La noche de ese viernes, cálida, pero con una refrescante brisa, ella finalmente terminaba la etapa escolar.

—Ven aquí —hablaba Lincoln, estando en el garaje de sus padres—, es hora de la cena, cariño.

De una cuna, tomaba a una tierna niña de unos pocos meses de edad. Había heredado el cabello de su padre y las facciones de su madre.

—Es una suerte que también toleres la fórmula a esta edad —continuaba, acunando a la pequeña en su regazo, listo para alimentarla—.

La pequeña criatura no era nada difícil de alimentar, sobre todo cuando su padre era quien lo hacía, observando cómo con rapidez, la bebé terminaba el contenido de su botella, lleno de ilusión en su mirada.

—Oye, tranquila —decía feliz al momento que ella terminaba de comer, intentando eructar—. Espera…

Colocándose a la niña en su hombro, dio un par de suaves palmaditas en su espalda, logrando que lo hiciera, y riendo después de hacerlo. El chico parecía un experto, pero tenía un historial de las veces que había cuidado a Lily, por lo cual no le era demasiado difícil, con la excepción de que ahora, de él dependía ese nuevo Loud.

—Ya estoy aquí, amor —dijo Sam, entrando a su improvisada casa—… ah, y Lincoln.

—Muy graciosa —respondió Lincoln, riendo ligeramente a la par de su chica—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Bien. Al fin se acabó esto —respondió sentándose junto a él, suspirando de alivio—.

Al ver a Sam, vio en ella la satisfacción de haber concluido al fin, al menos la preparatoria. A punto estuvo de no hacerlo, habiéndose quedado tan cerca, pero gracias a su chico, y prácticamente su ángel guardián, lo había logrado.

—¿Cómo está mi pequeñita? ¿Ya comió?

—Sí, acaba de terminar —dijo Lincoln, dejando que Sam cargué a su hija y llevando el traste sucio a la cocina que lograron adaptar—. Entonces… ¿se acabó?

—Sí Linky, ya se acabó —respondió esbozando una hermosa sonrisa—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, amor? ¿Estas feliz por mamá?

La bebé miraba fijamente a Sam mientras posaba en sus brazos, estando a punto de rendirse por el sueño después de haber comido. La mecía delicadamente en sus brazos logrando que la pequeña cayera rendida.

—Creo que… puedes responderme después, hijita —dijo al momento de recortarla nuevamente en su cuna—. Listo, ya se durmió.

Al momento de que ésta se quedase dormida, escucharon que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Sin preocupaciones, Lincoln se dirigió a ver de quién se trataba. Posiblemente las gemelas junto con Lily querían ver de nuevo a la pequeña. Habían tomado su papel de tías muy en serio.

Nuevamente escucharon golpear la puerta, está vez parecía que con más desesperación, no dejando pasar mucho entre la primera vez, y esa, lo cual molestó a Lincoln.

—Oigan, ¿qué rayos...? ¡Ah!

Tan pronto abrió la puerta, fue sujetado del cuello de su camisa con brutalidad, empujándolo dentro de la casa.

—¡Eres un grandísimo patán! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una de tus propias hermanas?!

—Ah… yo… Lori —decía Lincoln habiendo entrado en pánico, sin poder conectar sus palabras correctamente—.

Lori no se había enterado de inmediato, en realidad, tanto sus padres como sus hermanas hicieron lo posible por no dejar que lo supiera, pues dado el fuerte carácter de su hermana mayor, no sabían el cómo ella reaccionaría a tal noticia. Sin embargo, está terminó por enterarse cuando se encontró a Luna en el mismo autobús cuando ambas iban a casa después de mucho tiempo a visitar a su familia.

Querían evitar más inconvenientes, al menos en tanto se calmaban un poco las cosas, querían retrasar lo que estaba sucediendo lo más posible, pero finalmente era algo inevitable.

—¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te pedí?

Escucharon desde la entrada una voz familiar. Se trataba de Luna.

—Me pediste que no lo matara —respondió Lori enojada—.

—Te pedí que no le hicieras daño —alegó la castaña, indiferente, olvidándose rápidamente de esa situación—. ¿Y en dónde está?

—Aquí —mencionó Sam, acercándose a Luna con la bebé en brazos—. Anda, tómala.

Luna aceptó inmediatamente la invitación a cargar a su sobrina. Una niña hermosa, una criatura que le hacía enternecer la mirada a cualquiera, dormitando tranquilamente, con sincronía en su respiración.

—Hey, hermana. Ven aquí —llamó a Lori despreocupadamente—.

La mayor, al ver a la pequeña en los brazos de Luna, también se enterneció y de un momento a otro, había olvidado lo que quería hacer, soltando a Lincoln, quien se recompuso arreglando nuevamente su camisa, ayudado por Sam.

—Buena idea —le susurro a su chica—.

—No fue mía —alegó ella—.

Dirigió la mirada a Luna, seguida por él. La castaña, junto con Lori contemplaban a la niña, contemplando la ternura emitida por esta, olvidándose de todo lo demás, recordando los momentos en los que les había tocado hacer lo mismo con sus hermanas y hermanos menor, con la evidente diferencia.

—Es… hermosa —mencionó Lori saliendo un poco de su hipnosis—.

—Sí, lo es —complementó Luna—. Es como tener una nueva hermana, ¿no crees?

—Sí, bueno… algo así.

Los padres se acercaron a las chicas Loud, sin miedo, pero estando alerta ante cualquier arrebato. Lincoln se colocó detrás de Lori y Sam entre esta última y Luna, nerviosa. No había confrontado nunca a Lori, no después de lo sucedido.

—Es… extraño —comenzó a hablar la mayor, dándole la cara a su hermano menor y a Sam—. Es una mezcla de felicidad, molestia y decepción. Escuchen, lamento haber actuado así, pero no por eso dejo de estar enojada.

—No importa —agregó Lincoln—. Tienes derecho a sentirte así.

—Sí… Mira, aún debo hablar contigo, pero iré a casa a ver a las demás y a mamá y papá —finalizó autoritariamente—.

Y habiendo dicho eso, cortésmente se despidió de sus hermanos, y su cuñada, dejándolos solos.

Mientras Lori salía del lugar, nuevamente llevaron a la pequeña devuelta a su cuna, a manos de Luna, recostándola cuidadosamente y llevando una silla con ella, para continuar contemplando el verla dormir.

Por su parte, Lincoln y Sam se encontraban nerviosos. Aún se sentían incómodos dado todo lo sucedido con quién estaba con ellos, sin embargo, la castaña no parecía darles demasiada importancia a ellos, preferiría concertar su atención en la pequeña.

El tiempo lejos de casa le había permitido seguir poco a poco adelante, deshaciéndose de los rencores que en su momento sintió, recordando con cada vez menos frecuencia la situación.

—Así que… ¿cómo has estado? —Preguntó Lincoln tratando de romper el incómodo silencio—.

—Pues, no me quejo —respondió relajada, hasta feliz podría decirse—. Pero no soy yo por quién se deben de preocupar.

—Luna, yo… es decir…

—Está bien —interrumpió Luna a Sam—. Tranquilos los dos ya. Está en el pasado.

Ciertamente, Luna había logrado superar lo que pasó, sin embargo, hay heridas que dejan cicatrices por siempre, más eso no debía mantenerla aferrada al pasado.

—Gracias —mencionó Lincoln otra vez, feliz y sereno, como si con sus palabras, Luna le hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima a él y a Sam—.

—Ni lo menciones. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

Era una pregunta casi obligada. Tras su nacimiento, fueron muchas las opciones. Había mucha gente a quien honrar, pero entre todas ellas, destacaba una.

Intercambiando miradas y sonrisas, Sam y Lincoln miraron nuevamente a Luna, quien, extrañada por sus expresiones, volvió a preguntar, recibiendo esta vez la respuesta, solo que, no la que esperaba.

—Pues, verás —comenzó Sam—. Queríamos... el nombre de su madrina.

—Oh, vaya —comentó Luna intrigada—. ¿Y quién es?

—Bueno, esa es la otra parte —agregó el peliblanco—. ¿Te gustaría serlo?

—¿Perdón? —Cuestionó Luna sorprendida— ¿Yo? Pe… pero ¿por qué?

No era que no le agradara la idea, pero jamás imaginó que podría darse el caso. Había más a quienes podrían considerar, más allá del aspecto legal para fungir como madrina.

—Herma… eh, Luna —Lincoln se corrigió de inmediato. Aún no se sentía seguro para volverla a llamar así—. Tú fuiste la primera que te enteraste…

—Y también la primera en aceptarla, aún después de todo —agregó la rubia tímidamente—.

—Por eso, aún si hay más a quienes considerar…

—Creemos firmemente que tú eres la mejor opción.

Luna no dejaba de estar sorprendida. Por un lado, se encontraba feliz de ser considerada alguien tan importante, y, por otro lado, dudaba de si ella podía ser la figura que esperaban que fuera para con la niña, más allá de todo.

—Eh, chicos. Me siento halagada, pero ¿están seguros? —Cuestionó, aún dubitativa—. Es decir…

—Jamás me sentí más seguro de algo, Luna —respondió Lincoln, desbordante de esa seguridad—. Creo firmemente... en que tú eres la indicada.

La rockera vió nuevamente a la pequeña en su cuna, meditando sobre lo que acababan de ofrecerle. ¿Ella? ¿En serio? ¿Lo que pasó en aquel momento fue de verdad tan importante como para considerarla para algo así? Y mientras más se repetía a si misma esas preguntas, más comenzaba a admitir que le encantaría aceptar el cargo, después de todo, era su primera sobrina y eso nada lo cambiaría.

Relajó su sorprendida expresión para reemplazarla por una gran sonrisa que adornó su rostro, acción que a la joven pareja también llenó de felicidad, no por ellos, por ella, su pequeña. En su vida estaría la influencia del ser más maravilloso que ambos hubiesen conocido, y posiblemente, de una futura estrella.

—Creo que… si es por ella, puedo hacerlo —dijo cuasi maternalmente—. Pero no creo que Luna sea un buen nombre perfecto para ella.

Ambos se sorprendieron un poco.

—¿Y por qué no, her… Luna?

—Bueno, pues… creo que hay mejores personas a las que honrar con el nombre de esta pequeñita, como el de mamá o papá —comentaba Luna ante la incredulidad de ambos. No esperaban tal contestación de la castaña de cabello corto, incluso una negativa era más plausible—, o, ¿qué tal… Linka?

Eso definitivamente terminó por hacerles explotar el razonamiento. ¿De dónde había sacado ese nombre?

—Ah… Luna, no quiero ser grosero, ni nada, pero ¿de dónde salió ese nombre? —Le cuestionó su hermano totalmente confundido—. La verdad es que parece algo como… soviético.

Luna no tardó en contestar.

—Bueno, chicos. Yo creo que puede ser el femenino de "Lincoln", ¿entienden? —Contestó felizmente—.

Ambos, intercambiando miradas llenas de incertidumbre por la propuesta de Luna. No querían hacerla sentir mal rechazando su idea del nombre, más no sentían la seguridad para ponerle ese nombre a su pequeña, incertidumbre que la misma Luna vió reflejada en sus ojos, entendiendo perfectamente su sentir, pero creyendo ella también que se trataba de un lindo nombre, pensando en argumentos para defender su propuesta.

—¿Saben? De esa forma siempre tendrá algo de su padre consigo —comentó, creyendo que como era Lincoln, tal vez eso lo haría al menos considerarlo—.

—Es que —habló Lincoln con pena—… queríamos que fuera algo más que tu presencia lo que influya en ella.

—Y me halagas, Linc —lo había llamado así sin notarlo, pero llenando de felicidad al joven peliblanco—, pero siento que al menos en su nombre debería haber influencia de alguno… o de los dos —señaló mirando a Sam—.

Mientras Lincoln y Luna seguían charlando acerca de cómo debería influir uno y el otro y de cuál sería un nombre adecuado, en la mente de Sam resonaban los de ambos. Pensaba en lo que decían y en lo correcto de los argumentos de ambos. Lincoln decía esto, Luna lo otro; Lincoln, Luna; Linc, Luna; Li…

—¡Oigan! —Gritó la del mechón turquesa, solo lo suficiente para que ambos le pusieran atención—. Lo… lo tengo.

Los dos la vieron con expectación. Esperaban al menos una mejor opción que "Linka", o al menos Lincoln.

—¿Qué les parece… Lina? —Dijo dudando al momento de exponer su idea—. Es decir, ya saben, las dos primeras letras de "Lincoln" y las dos últimas de "Luna". De ese modo, creo que todos ganamos. ¿Qué dicen?

La esperanza en sus ojos quedó en evidencia, siendo notada por ambos, los cuales, tras analizarlo por pocos segundos, viendo una y otra vez a la bebé, y entre ellos, dibujando unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, supieron que habían dado con el correcto.

Lentamente se acercaban a donde la criatura yacía dormida, tan serena y pacífica. Lincoln la tomó con cuidado de no despertarla, pues de hacerlo, no solo tendría que hacerla volver a dormir, lo cual en realidad no era un gran problema, el verdadero predicamento sería tener que vérselas con su mujer después.

—Mi princesa… mi pequeña… Lina. Es perfecto —mencionó con la mirada llena de ilusión y alegría. Tendría la influencia que buscaban para ella desde el primer momento, y la de su padre en la que insistía su ahora madrina—.

Luna, sin objetar, también quiso decir algo.

—Lina, ¿eh? —agregó sonriente—. Sí, es un hermoso nombre. Bienvenida a la familia, Lina… Lina Loud. Pero, Sam, ¿no crees que también debería llevar tu nombre?

—No hace falta, Luna —contestó felizmente—. Yo siempre seré su madre, lleve o no mi nombre.

Los dos hermanos la voltearon a ver con sonrisas en sus rostros, sabiendo lo que significaba para ellos el nombre de su pequeña, quien tal vez algún día también lo sabrá.

Los recuerdos de lo acontecido siempre estarán presentes. Sin duda alguna, será algo difícil de olvidar para todos, no solo para ellos tres, sino que también para sus familias. Sin embargo, sabiendo que en la medida en que el asunto tome cada vez menor importancia, podrán tener la oportunidad de concentrarse en los buenos momentos que vendrán para todos, siendo ese uno, si no es que el primero de ellos.

XXX

—Pues ahí lo tienes, cariño —decía Lincoln con calma—. Prácticamente tú tía Luna fue la primera persona en aceptarte.

Lina se encontró pensativa, con una tenue expresión de felicidad. Años de no tener idea de lo que había sucedido, de lo que ella había hecho. Conocía de antemano la situación de sus padres con ella, más no sabía más allá de que pudo superarlo, y ahora, con ese conocimiento, prácticamente su visión de ella se había transformado. Aumentaron su cariño y respeto hacia ella, y por primera vez la vio como sus padres tenían intención de que lo hiciera.

—Queríamos esperar para decirte —agregó Sam—, pero parece que hoy estabas lista para saberlo.

—Y también hicimos suficiente tiempo para que la fiesta no tardé en comenzar —dijo Lincoln mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Así que el primer invitado debe llegar en…

No pudo terminar cuando escucharon el sonido de la campana de su hogar, yendo Lina apresuradamente a abrir, feliz y entusiasmada.

—…Ahora —finalizó el peliblanco—.

Esperaba que fuera ella. Con lo escuchado más la intención que ya tenía de volver a verla, ya se encontraba desesperada, sin embargo, sus ilusiones cayeron un poco cuando vio a sus abuelos Lynn y Rita frente a la puerta, y no era que no quisiera verlos, pero quería ver primero a Luna.

—Hey, ahí está la cumpleañera —dijo Lynn felizmente al verla—.

—Muchas felicidades, cariño —agregó su abuela Rita, plantándole un abrazo—.

—Hola abuelo, hola abuela —saludó Lina, feliz de verlos después de superar el que no haya sido quien quería que fuera—.

—¿Estás lista para…?

Su abuelo fue interrumpido, y eso la alegró de sobremanera.

—El auto se quedó en… ¡hey! —dijo al notarla parada frente a sus padres—. Ahí está mi pequeña estrella de rock.

—¡Tía Luna! —Gritó de felicidad—.

Tan pronto la vio, se abalanzó a ella en un fuerte y emotivo abrazo, acción que la dejó confundida, pero no incomoda, sino que, al contrario, correspondió de la misma forma.

Parecía no querer desprenderse de ella, pero tan pronto recordó que la estaban mirando, se despegó de ella, un poco avergonzada, haciendo pasar a ella y a sus abuelos, siendo recibidos por sus padres alegremente.

—Hey, chicos. ¿Cómo va todo? —Los saludo Luna—. Supongo que ya lo sabe.

—Le contamos hoy —respondió Sam—. Hola señor y señora Loud.

Al igual que su esposa, Lincoln saludo a sus padres, y estos respondieron con cariño, habiendo abrazos entre todos por la alegría de reunirse después de un tiempo, siendo con Luna, evidentemente, los más significativos.

—Me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir —le mencionó Lincoln al abrazarla—, aunque creo que no como alguien.

—A mí también me alegra verte, hermano, y también a ti, Sam —dijo al momento de abrazarla a ella también—.

—¿Cómo has estado, cuñada? —Mencionó llamándola de esa forma de la cual Luna le había permitido—. Oye, ¿vienes o irás a un concierto? —Comentó señalando la guitarra eléctrica en su espalda—.

—No, esto es un regalo —añadió tomando el instrumento—.

—¿Quién te lo dio, tía? —Preguntó Lina alegremente—.

Sentándose ella, lo cual todos siguieron, ella continuó.

—Pues, no es mía, chica.

—Oh, ¿entonces?

—¡Pues tuya, Lins! —Comentó con gran entusiasmo por ver su rostro—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor!

La declaración dejó a todos sorprendidos y a ella anonadada. Un instrumento tan hermoso en sus manos, pero más allá del costo monetario, ese regalo estaba cargado de un inmenso cariño.

Lo examinaba con detenimiento. El hermoso color turquesa era resaltado por el acabado aperlado blanco, y con las cuerdas igualmente brillantes, pareciendo que estuvieran hechas de plata pura y con accesorios cromados que terminaban por engalanar el precioso instrumento.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Luna a la espera de su reacción—.

—¡Es maravilloso!

Su entusiasmo se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar en un agudo sonido, emulando a un ex vocalista de una banda de rock española. Un grito con el que Luna aseguraba, no tendría problemas en destacar como vocalista en alguna banda.

—Creo que sí le gustó —mencionó Lincoln divertidamente—.

—¡Lo amo! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

—Guarda algunos "gracias" para tus demás regalos, cariño —le dijo Sam—.

—¡Es que es genial! ¡¿No es genial?! ¡Apuesto a que creen que es genial!

La actitud de la pequeña divertía a todos. No recordaban haberla visto así de feliz en algún momento, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—¿Por qué no la pruebas? —Insistió Luna, entregándole una púa del mismo color que la guitarra—.

La cumpleañera tomó la púa y con nerviosismo colocó su mano derecha en posición, formando uno de los acordes que la misma Luna le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Con suavidad se dispuso a rasgar las cuerdas, pero antes de hacerlo, cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Espera un momento, no tengo amplificador —dijo decayendo un poco en su euforia—.

—Vamos, eso no importa —dijo Lincoln—. Además, es el regalo de tus abue…

Apenas recordó que no debía decirlo, Sam se apresuró a tapar la boca a su esposo, pero no había logrado evitar que la idea se le escapara a Lincoln, siendo visto por sus padres principalmente con molestia.

—Hoy has estado un poco… hablador, cariño —dijo apretando los dientes y forzando una sonrisa en señal de molestia—.

Ante el hecho de que había arruinado otra sorpresa, avergonzado, trató de desviar el tema.

—Eh… ¿por qué no traes los bocadillos que hizo tu madre, cariño?

—¿Eh? Sí, está bien, papá.

—Iremos contigo, linda —mencionó Rita—. Vamos querido.

Él la siguió sin objetar. Tal vez también se animaría a preparar algo en lo que llegan los demás invitados y la verdadera fiesta comience.

Lina los guió felizmente, tomando los de la mano, hacia la cocina. Sabía que tal vez podría convencer a su abuelo de hacerlo, aunque tal vez no tendría que esforzarse demasiado.

—Es una gran chica… ¿Tiene novio?

—Sí.

—¡No!

Ante la contrariedad de las respuestas recibidas, Luna no pudo más que reír un poco. Le hacía gracia eso, además de hacer enojar a Lincoln.

Segundos después, los tres soltaron un gran suspiro, pensando en todo, y en cómo llegaron hasta ese momento de felicidad.

—Te extrañó mucho —comentó Lincoln—.

—Yo también lo hice, y… a ustedes —agregó nerviosa—.

La declaración los sorprendió apenas. Ellos también la extrañaban, y no tanto por el punto de vista fraternal, los tres tenían en mente lo mismo, pero ninguno sabía cómo comenzar.

Finalmente, fue Sam la que se armó de valor para hablar.

—Eh, Luna, si tienes algo que decir, pues tal vez…

Luna sopesó un momento. E inhalando profundamente, respondió.

—No, no hay más que decir ya.

Dijo a la vez que se le vió totalmente tranquila.

—En serio, hermana. Sí hay algo que…

Luna lo detuvo con un ademán. Solo se quedó dedicándoles una sincera sonrisa, expresión con la cual no necesitaron más para comprender. Ya se los había dicho, pero por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron estar convencidos. Pero al fin, solo con esa sonrisa, pudieron sentir el perdón de lo sucedido hace más de 10 años. Ya no se sentían incómodos cuando ella estaba a su lado a solas, temiendo a cada segundo que les recordara todo.

Al fin podían verse como lo que eran…

Familia.


End file.
